


November 26

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Guardian Angel! Shane, Guardian Angels, Human!Ryan, warm and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: Guardian angel Shane meets Ryan for the first time.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Kudos: 14





	November 26

November 26,1990...it's a big day for me. In fact, it's the most important kind of day for a guardian angel. It's the day I meet my new charge. It's just how life goes; as you are mourning the loss of one life, another one comes into the world. And just when you think you can't possibly love this person as much as the last one you nurtured through their whole life, somehow they come along a steal your heart.

I'm almost giddy with excitement. Even for a being as eternal as myself, birth still seems to take a long time. Don't get me wrong; it's amazing and a miracle that mere mortals can grow a person inside their bodies and I know it takes time. But when you are excited time slows down…..even for angels.

But eventually, FINALLY, you are born. I can feel it the moment you come into the world; the warm little tugging inside my chest that is the beginning of a connection. I can't really explain how it feels; all I can say is that it's the beginning of love.

I wait until its night, dark and calm. Once you've been weighed and measured and they've counted your ten toes and ten fingers…once all your adoring family members have passed you around and argued who you look most like. You're lucky; you got a good family. Unfortunately that's not always the case…..but I'm not dwelling on that today. It's your birthday and that kind of feels like it's my birthday as well.

Your mother is fast asleep in the hospital room as I appear; not that she could see me if she was awake. The only ones who can see me are children, before they have lost their innocence and stop believing or the very old, because they are so close to heaven. Unless of course I choose for someone to see me that is; tonight though, no one's going to see me but you.

I walk past the bed to where your little cot is placed. Excitement runs through me as I peer over the edge to see you for the first time. Ryan Steven Bergara…a tightly wrapped little bundle in the cot, still splotchy and wrinkly from birth, a shock of wild dark curls on your head…it's love at first sight.

I pick you up from the cot and cradle you in my arms; it feels like something was missing up until this moment. It feels like we were pulled apart and now we are reunited. That little spark of connection I felt when you were born begins to grow in intensity. In no time at all our bond will be so strong it'll nearly burst me…I can feel it.

I carry you to the rocker and sit down with you in my arms, tucked against my chest. As I begin to rock back and forth, you open your big, beautiful brown eyes and look up at me and coo; you are perfect.

"Hello, Ryan…boy, have I been waiting all day to see you" I whisper to you as you look up at me. You can't smile yet but I'd like to believe if you could you'd be smiling as widely as I am. You will soon enough. I'll be there for your first smile, your first step…..your first everything. I won't let anything happen to you.

"It was rather hard waiting" I tell you but then I laugh a bit at myself, "Well, I gather you've had a rather harder day. Being born is no picnic I imagine. Of course, I wouldn't know."

No, I wouldn't know about being born...there's a lot of things that you'll experience that I never have. Birth, sickness, pain...but I shake my head as I look at you, so new and full of hope and promise. Those aren't the good bits.

"Ah, Ryan you're going to love life" I tell you as we rock back and forth. "Just wait...it might not seem that great at first...the being born. I imagine right now you might be wishing you could go back to that warm safe place you've been for nine months. But trust me...just wait. Wait til you see the sun, smell flowers, hear the birds sing...wait until you feel excitement and happiness that makes you feel like your heart is going to burst. Wait until you feel the ocean on your feet, and see a sunset for the first time. Wait until you taste your favorite food or feel snow so cold it makes your skin tingle. Just wait until you find those things in life that make you excited...just wait until you go home and feel love and comfort in a way you can't feel here in the hospital; your mom rocking you, your dad singing to you, the way it feels to be held in a place where you can be fully free…..

And love...love is the best. You're going to love so many people and they'll love you. And it'll be the best. Love is the best thing about being alive" I tell you. And it is…..I'm not just making it up.

I'm getting rather emotional but I feel that golden, glowy place inside of me begin to intensify; the part that tells me we are forming a connection. Soon, I'll know everything about you and be able to even anticipate danger I need to protect you from. But right now we're still getting to know each other and that connection is simply a warm fuzzy feeling between us; I'll learn about you as you learn about you.

I know you can feel that connection; you turn your face toward me with a happy baby sigh, burying your face in my chest; your little eyes close and I know you're almost asleep. We have so much to discuss…but there's just one more thing before you're off to dream land.

"I'm Shane, by the way" I tell you as I rock you back and forth. "Well, at least that is my HUMAN name, you couldn't know my other name. And I'm your guardian angel. And what that means is I'm here for you. Really I am…..I'm here to protect you and keep you safe. And even when you think you're all alone, I'll be there…..you might not be able to see me but hopefully you can always feel me there….keeping you safe."

Your eyes are closed and your breathing is slowing. I smile as you drift off to sleep; we can still bond…..I can still hold you close and feel your heartbeat and your breath and breathe in your baby scent and keep watch over you, even over dreams.

Because, always and forever, we are in it together.


End file.
